Harry Potter and the Unexpected Inheritance
by King Simin the Warrior
Summary: Harry comes into an unexpected inheritance. Set at the beginning of Half-Blood Prince and the Beginning of Twilight (in later chapters). After the final battle Harry and his new Family (a.k.a. Coven) move to America to escape the predigest against their kind. HP/FW. GeW/AJ. LL/NL. HG/EC. RL/NT. DM/LC. More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, forgot the extra information. Pairings: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley. George Weasley/Angelina Johnson. Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom. Hermione/Edward Cullen. Remus Lupin/Nyphadora Tonks. Draco Malfoy/Leah Clearwater. Possibly, Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy. Bella Swan/Jacob Black.

All other Twilight pairings are the same.

Certain people will die and others will not. More information will be given later.

_HARRY POTTER AND THE UNEXPECTED INHERITANCE_

_Chapter 1_

3383 BCE Lower Kingdom, Egypt

Akhenaton Menes a forty-two year old Wizard and natural-born Vampire was experimenting on the non-magical populous of Waset. It was a commonly held belief that those without magic could not become Vampires, nor carry Vampiric young, Menes wanted to prove this wrong.

He captured eight healthy young people, four female and four male. After biting each and injecting his venom they went through the 'Cold-Phase' of the turning, the first of three which took them three times as long as it did for magical people. After they entered the second phase, the 'Resting-Phase' the transformation stopped.

To one male and one female he gave his own blood. It only made them sick and did not send them into the third stage of the turning. To the next two he gave non-magical human blood, it only served to make them hungrier. To the next he gave blood donated by a pure wizard, this was the most successful as it put the new vampires into the next stage of the transformation, the 'Hot-Phase'. And to the last group he gave animal blood it made them calm but did not put them into the next stage.

The next day, and yes _day_ vampires can go out in the sunlight thank you very much. Menes took his two successful experiments to the Magical Government. Menes was executed that night, for his illegal experiments and the new Vampires were also killed, or at least they tried. Two of the males and a female escaped and went on to create the Muggle-Vampires, those permanently stuck in the resting-phase of their turning.

30th July 1996 11:57 pm

Harry Potter tossed and turned in his bed, it was nearing midnight and while Harry would usually stay awake for his birthday this past week he had been extremely tired. Harry let out a whimper that had Hedwig hooting at him in concern. As it hit midnight Harry convulsed on his bed and screamed so loudly that it woke the whole house, the Dursley's were all at his door as he screamed again. Vernon unlocked the door and yelled, "Quiet, Boy! You'll wake the whole neighbourhood!" But Harry didn't respond except to scream louder.

From his vantage point behind his father's shoulder Dudley Dursley could see that his cousin was sweating profusely and was very pale, "Dad," he said trying to get Vernon's attention, "Dad, I think he's sick." Gently but firmly Dudley pushed past Vernon to get into the small room. He knelt next to the bed and touched his cousin's forehead like he remembered his mother doing when he was sick, "He's freezing! Mum, we should help him."

"No!" Vernon protested, "You might catch whatever freak-disease he has!"

"Be quiet Vernon!" Petunia snapped she looked just as shocked as her husband by her audacity but she squared her shoulders and raised her chin, "Too long have I allowed you to abuse that child! No more! Try and keep him warm, Dudley." She marched off to the phone and dialled the number for Mrs Figg.

Dudley put the blankets back over his cousin who whined and chocked out, "It's too hot, too hot. It's too hot, Dud!"

"Mum said to keep you warm," Dudley said folding the blankets down so they only covered Harry's legs.  
Harry whimpered and moved his legs around a little before laying still, "Hurts less if I don't move," Harry muttered.

Dudley heard a door slam and looked up, his Father had gone back to bed. Soon his Mum came back upstairs, "Mrs Figg said she'd send someone over to check on him. Has he said anything?"

"Yeah, are you still with us Harry?"

Harry didn't move, but he did murmur out a very quiet, "Yes."

"He told me the pain is eases if he doesn't move," Dudley explained.

Harry listened with half an ear as his aunt and cousin made plans to leave Vernon and wasn't that a surprise, he knew Dudley regretted his actions during their childhood; he had said as much during his apology in the first weeks of the holidays. But Aunt Petunia, while she was far more lenient when Harry was a child than Vernon, she also made it clear that she had no love for him.

The pain came in waves, it was like Harry was burning from the inside out. Right now a new wave was building. It was not much worse than the Cruciatus Curse and with fake-Moody's coaching in fourth year Harry was able to manage the pain quite well. In the beginning it was so painful and so sudden that he had no way of holding back his screams but now he managed to keep it to a small moan. During a receding of the pain Harry heard a new voice, he listened to the voice and soon there were more voices, Harry could pick out Professors Dumbledore and Snape and Remus. The words were lost on him until a hand touched his shoulder, "Harry, can you hear me?" Remus' voice asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered in a hoarse whisper.

"Good, good. I don't want you to worry, your Father when through this too, this is something that all Potters go through. I'll explain more when it's over." Remus said quietly.

31st July 1996 12:00 PM

Harry's eyes snapped open, he took a deep breath but it felt odd, like it wasn't necessary. There were voices talking so many voices, it was difficult to make out what each was saying. Harry walked down stairs and into the kitchen following the voices, "What's going on?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen.

_Vampire_

Harry turned to Remus, "Vampire?"

_Telepathic Vampire_

Harry turned to Snape, "Telepathic?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "You can hear me?"

"Yes, it's all very strange," Harry replied, looking closely at Snape, he got a flash of and argument between Snape and his mother: _"I have to Lily, it's the only way to protect you," Snape said._

_"No! No, you can't Sev!" Lily cried._

"I was Occluding," Snape said to Dumbledore.

"That's very interesting," Dumbledore said. _What a useful little weapon I have!_

Harry snarled, "Weapon, Sir?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh," Harry said crossing his arms. "I think it best of you leave now sir, my temper seems shorter than usual."

"Harry my boy-"

"Don't call me that!" Harry snapped.

"Headmaster, I believe you should leave. Potter appears to be in control now but those in this phase are easily provoked."

"Perhaps you are right, I will wait at Arabella's for you," Professor Dumbledore said and left the Dursley house.

"Harry, what's going on?" Dudley asked.

Harry sat at the table, "I think I might be turning into a Vampire."

"V-Vampire?" Dudley asked shifting in his chair, "That explains the eyes then."

"Eyes?" Harry asked. He saw a flash of his face, pale and drawn with deep red eyes, "No!" Harry said moving across the kitchen in a blink of the eye, he looked into the toaster and saw his face. "Remus! What happened?"

"Harry, Harry it's alright, your eyes will go back to normal soon. Just try to relax," Remus said coming closer.

"Moony, I look like Him!" Harry said wrapping his arms around Remus.

"Careful Potter, you're very strong now," Snape warned from his seat at the table.

Harry backed off, "Did I hurt you?! Are you okay?" Harry said his hands patting down Remus to try and find if he was sore.

Remus laughed, "I'm fine, Cub! Werewolf remember?"

"Now Potter, you should probably read this," Snape said getting out a battered book from somewhere inside his robes, "It will tell you about what you are going through."

He handed the book to Harry, "The Three Stages: A Guide to Your Turning by Anton Duke," Harry read out loud.

Harry read through the book in under a minute, "Impressive," Petunia complimented. _Why am I not freaking out?_

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "This says I'm in the Resting-Phase," He said handing the book back the Snape.

Snape nodded, "Yes, how are you feeling?"

Harry frowned, "Odd, very odd. Why wasn't I told that this was going to happen?"

"Well, I was going to tell you when you arrived at the Weasley's tomorrow," Remus said, "That you have a year to prepare for this. Most Natural-Borns turn on their seventeenth birthday, only the Alphas and the most powerful turn at sixteen. If your parents were alive you probably would have turned next year, as James would be your Alpha. I didn't think you would be an Alpha because you're a part of my pack."

"What does being an Alpha mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that you will be head of your Family," Remus replied.

Harry nodded, "C-can you both stay with me?" he asked.

Snape gave a short nod and Remus said, "Of course Cub, if that's alright with your Aunt?"

"That's fine with me, but I suggest that you keep out of Vernon's way." Petunia said taking a sip of tea, which she had prepared earlier.

"Why am I turning so quickly?" Harry asked, "The book said each phase should take between a day and a day and a half."

"Well," Snape said, "I believe that aside from being an Alpha, you are probably very powerful. From what I remember your Mother was as well."

Harry nodded, the Telepathy allowed him to see the memories that Snape had of his mother, it was hard to not look at what everyone was thinking.

"Lily was a Vampire?" Petunia asked.

"Yes Potter Sr. turned her when she agreed to marry him," Snape replied.

After a few more minutes of idle chit-chat Harry, Remus and Severus returned to Harry's bedroom. Harry packed everything into his trunk and sat on his bed, for the next few hours Remus and Severus told Harry what they could remember of his mother and father.

* * *

This is an experimental chapter, I've written the second chapter and have it all planned in my head. If I get enough positive reviews I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

_HARRY POTTER AND THE UNEXPECTED INHERITANCE_

_Chapter 2_

_31__st__ July 1966 2:15 AM_

Harry sat on his bed and listened to Remus and Severus' voices waft over him, he was taking in everything they said, but he kept getting flashes of memories from them as well. Several times now Harry had seen how Dumbledore would whisper false information to Severus and Remus to get them to feel a certain way. Harry needed to have words with that man!

_1__st__ August 1996 12:00 AM_

Harry looked at his hands, they were cold and so were his feet. He shook Severus and Remus awake, "I think the next stage is starting."

The cold started spreading very quickly, within minutes Harry wrapped himself in his blankets, "Why's this called the Hot-Phase? I'm bloody-fucking freezing!"

"Language!" Remus snapped.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

Soon Harry was so cold that he was snuggled into Remus' side and had Dudley sitting on the other.

_1__st__ August 1996 12:00 PM_

Harry shuddered one last time as the Hot-Phase ended. "Congratulations Cub, you're a full Vampire now!" Remus said.

Harry frowned as an old memory surfaced: _Mama picked Harry up from the floor, "Harry, I want you to meet my oldest friend," she said. "This is your Uncle Severus," Mama said pointing to a funny dark-man, his hair was long and hanging around his face._

_Harry reached out his pudgy hands and the man took him into his arms, "Hello, young one," the man said. Harry giggled and reached for the long dark hair, it felt nice between his fingers._

"_Now Harry, even though you won't remember this until you're seventeen, I want you to know you can _always_ trust Uncle Severus._

"Uncle Severus," Harry said, "I remember meeting you when I was a baby."

Severus smiled, "I'm glad. I am sorry for how I had to treat you at school."

"It's okay Uncle Severus, I accidentally saw everything when I was in the Resting-Phase," Harry said.

* * *

_A Guide to Your Turning:_

_SECTION FOUR: ABILITIES_

_TELEPATHS_

_There are for types of Telepath: _

_Touch-those who can only examine thoughts when in physical contact with the subject._

_Block-those who can keep their ability in check and in the case of 'level threes' block weaker Telepaths' abilities._

_Bond-those who can create mental bonds between themselves and others. (For those who can create mental bonds between other individuals see: Bonders)_

_Observer-those who can only examine others minds and not block nor bond with other minds, this is considered the second weakest ability among Telepaths, closely followed by Touch._

* * *

_1st August 1996, 3:07 PM_

Harry was going over his room one last time colleting everything that had any value and packing it in his trunk. Aunt Petunia had told him that she was leaving Privet Drive and that he obviously would not be coming back here. Harry heard a distant flapping and looked up to find an owl heading for him, the owl was especially large and carried a heavy looking package. Harry opened his window and stood back.

The owl tucked her wings in and shot into the room. She landed neatly on the bed and dropped the package. Harry approached slowly and the large owl stuck out her leg, there was a letter tied to it. When Harry had removed the letter the large owl flew over to the window, it was too large to fit through with its wings open so it perched on the sill and launched itself into the air.

Harry turned the letter over, it had the Gringotts Seal on the back. Inside there was a three page letter.

_Dear Mr H J Potter,_

_ Firstly we at Gringotts would like to congratulate you on your recent Creature Inheritance. _

_Enclosed in this letter is your most recent statement, a letter left to you by your parents, an invitation to read the will of Sirius Black and the Wills of Lily and James Potter. Also you have an appointment to see the manager of the Potter and Black accounts, the Honourable Master Clawhammer, on Monday the 5__th__ of August and 2:00 PM. Upon arrival present this letter to a teller Goblin._

_Signed Ragnok Branch Manager_

Harry looked through the envelope and found the letter from his parents, with shaking hands he unfolded it.

_Harrison,_

_ As we write these letters you are curled up in you cradle taking a nap, your father and I wish that we would get to see you grow into the fine young man we know you will be but sadly this is not to be. As you are reading this letter it would mean that Jamie and I are dead and not here to see you through your inheritance. We know this will happen as Jamie is a level three Probability Seer, I'm sure you know what that means because Uncle Severus should have given you the book by now. Even though we are not there with you now, please know that wherever we end up we will always love you and always be proud of you. _

_ You need to know that people who you love are out to get you and DON'T TRUST DUMBLEDORE! He is going senile and now the once great man is forgetting that people are people and not chess pieces. _

_ All My Love,_

_ Lily Potter_

_Cub,_

_ You will grow to be such a wonderful person, some one that I am immensely proud of. Along with this letter you should have received a large box, inside is everything you will need to know about our society and your role in it. Take your time going through it, you are the Potter Family Alpha now, I have enclosed in the box a list of relatives who are a part of the Greater Peverell Family, they still live and will love to meet you. Dumbledore would have you believe that you have no family aside from Petunia and any children she has produced, this is obviously not true._

_ Now into the fun part, your Mate, we know who he is! And we approve, so don't fret about disappointing us! _

_ With Love, _

_Jamie Potter _

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and placed the letter reverently into the photo album that Hagrid gifted to him in first year.


End file.
